


Reevaluation

by theybub



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Battle Buddies AU, I don't know exactly what this will turn in to, M/M, battle buddies, but uh, jeremwood, jeremy dooley - Freeform, ryan haywood - Freeform, so I'll figure out more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-13
Updated: 2018-08-13
Packaged: 2019-06-26 18:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15669006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theybub/pseuds/theybub
Summary: The Battle Buddies are in for a wild ride as they're sent on a wide range of missions, all to reanalyze their skill sets. They'll be doing work they've never really done before, and honestly, they'd kill just to go back to being paid to murder mercilessly without morals. But it's under new circumstances that they're forced on these new jobs, and the consequences that come with them are all but pleasing. The boys realize that their success in these missions is crucial to staying together, so will they remain by each other's side, or will they be forcefully split apart?





	1. Chapter One

The moment Ryan woke up, he knew he was in for a real bad day. His phone was ringing, pulling him out of a much-needed sleep. When he rolled over to reach for his phone that was still blaring like an annoying alarm, his body ached from the day-before-the-day-before’s mission. He groaned and felt his back pop, stretching out a bit more before actually checking his phone to see who the hell was calling him this early. But he groaned again when he saw the number. Of  _ course _ it’d be the agency calling before the sun even rose. Ryan answered the call and pressed the phone to his ear, sliding out of bed to go ahead and get ready. 

 

“Battle Buddies,” the familiar feminine voice spoke, “we need you in the central room immediately.”

 

The call cut out after the curt message. Ryan just tossed his phone onto the bed, took a deep breath and went about getting dressed. At some point, he realized he could hear Jeremy still snoring in the other room, and surrendered to the fact he’d somehow have to wake his partner up. But before he got to that, he shuffled out of his bedroom and into the kitchen in search for caffeine. He originally had the intent to brew coffee, but he quickly found that they were fresh out of coffee grounds. So hoping for second best, he went over to the fridge in his quest for something caffeinated. Yet again the poor man was out of luck. Their fridge was almost completely empty, except for a bottle of ketchup, a half a head of lettuce, some rotting leftover takeout, rancid milk, and a single red bull. There wasn’t even a trace of diet coke left in the fridge. He stared at the contents of the fridge in frustration, before pulling away with a frown. He knew they had to go shopping soon, but he hadn’t realized it was this bad.

Trudging out of the kitchen, Ryan made his way to Jeremy’s room to wake the sleeping bastard up. When he entered the lair of the sleeping beast, he was greeted by the sight of Jeremy fully wrapped up in at least two blankets, hugging a pillow that he had his face buried in. He looked so peaceful, especially with his soft snores and the little bit of drool dribbling down his lips. But Ryan knew it had to come to an end, so he ventured forward and shook Jeremy’s leg. That wasn’t enough apparently, so Ryan went on to viciously poke his thigh. Poking didn’t do the trick, so he paired it with yelling his partner's name. 

“Jeremy.” 

A snort. 

“Jeremy!” 

“...wha-huh?” Jeremy groggily opened his eyes and lifted his head to squint at Ryan. 

“C’mon, get up. The agency wants us in as soon as possible.” 

Jeremy whined and burrowed his face back into his pillow. “I thought we were off duty until tomorrow..!” 

“I know, but it must be important if they’re calling us in. So go ahead and get up and get ready.” Ryan patted the man’s leg before making his leave, shutting the door behind him and trusting that Jeremy will get up. He made his way to the bathroom to finish his daily routine, 

careful to be quick so they both could be out the door as soon as possible. Once he was done, he passed Jeremy in the hallway, him going into the bathroom right after Ryan. 

Ryan made his way back into his own bedroom just to double check he had everything he needed for a day at work. His tactical vest was secure, he had multiple knives strapped to his body, and a pistol in its holster against his hip. He seemed about just as ready as he could be, considering he had no idea what they were sending him into since he hadn’t been debriefed yet. He could always come back for whatever other gear he needed, or just take some from one of the storage rooms, depending on how much time he had before he and Jeremy were shipped out. As much as he liked to have his own gear with him, whatever the hell he found in a storage room would have to do. 

Deciding he was as prepared as he was going to get, he left his room and headed to the living room to wait for Jeremy. Luckily, he didn’t have to wait long as his partner emerged from the hallway, looking beat down and tired. His shoulders were slumped and there were bags under his eyes. It looked like he hadn’t even taken the time to fix his hair. Even if it was short, strands of it went in every direction, a lot of them just falling flat against his head. He hadn’t realized just how much rest Jeremy needed after their last mission. But Jeremy just stood there, rubbing his eyes and yawning. 

“Ready to go?” He asked mid-yawn, shaking his head after and peering at Ryan. 

Without answering, Ryan walked back into the kitchen and opened the fridge, taking out the Red Bull and shoving it into Jeremy’s hands. 

“Here.” 

Jeremy stared at it with wide eyes, before looking back at Ryan and watching him as he walked over and swiped a box of Cheezits off the counter. He thrusted those into Jeremy’s arms alongside the Red Bull, and turned on a heel to stalk to the front door. 

“Alright, let’s head out and see what those fucks want with us this time.” 

Jeremy nodded and followed along almost numbly, opening the Red Bull and taking gracious gulps. The two made their way out into the main hallway, hearing the usual absolute silence from their neighbours. Though further down he heard a door unlock and the hushed whispers of one of the other teams as they made their way out of the housing unit too. Ryan made it to the door that lead outside and held it open for the other team, even though he had to wait a few moments for them to get there. He was rewarded with a thank you, and gave a nod in response. He followed behind the other team, Jeremy trailing right behind him, dazedly shoving handfuls of Cheezits into his mouth the entire way. It wasn’t until they walked into the base that he started to perk up a little bit, the Red Bull finally kicking in. 

When they made it to the central room, it looked like almost every single agent and mercenary for hire under their payroll had gathered there. Ryan and Jeremy took their place towards the back of the small crowd, waiting for whatever the hell that was supposed to happen to happen. Finally, after a few minutes of waiting, a man stood at the front of the crowd. He stood atop a desk, seeing as there wasn’t some grand stage at the front of the central room. It worked though, as the entire room was able to see him. He wore a dark suit, tailored almost perfectly to show off his broad shoulders. He had a sharp, crooked nose and a thick neck. His perfectly gelled back brown hair didn’t have a single strand out of place, and his steely eyes had long eyelashes. In Ryan’s opinion, he looked like some sort of pompous prick. But he didn’t have time to relay his thoughts to Jeremy, as the man cleared his throat before speaking. 

“As many of you may or may not know, the agency is under new management.” There was a stunned silence throughout the small crowd.  The man seemed to smirk, or at least give some sort of douchey half-smile. 

“My name is Eric Davidson, and I am the new lead manager, so I hope you get used to seeing my face around. But that’s not the reason I have gathered you all here to make this exciting announcement. I’m here to say you’ll be seeing a lot of new changes within the agency. My first order of business is to reevaluate every agent here. I will be making new records of each of your skill sets, seeing just what the hell each of you are capable of. Don’t be surprised if many of you are reassigned, I just want my employees doing the jobs I find they are the best fit for. Many teams and partners may be split if I see fit, so prepare for the worst. In these next couple of months, I expect all of you to work hard and be running at 100%, doing the best you can. For now, that’s all. You’ll receive your new assignments sometimes soon, but in the meantime, stay alert and prepared for your new mission files. You’re all dismissed.” 

The crowd almost immediately erupted into murmurs as the man stepped down from the desk. Ryan turned to Jeremy but didn’t get to say a word before his partner cut him off. 

“That guy seems like a real asshole.” Jeremy downed the rest of his Red Bull and looked up at Ryan. 

“Yeah, really. But you heard what he said right? About the reevaluation-- and partners--” 

“Like I said, guys an asshole. Some of these teams have been working together for  _ years _ and he suddenly wants to split them up? Bad move, I’d say. But hey, I doubt he’d split us up. We’re the Battle Buddies! We work well together, no doubt about it. For now, let’s not worry about it and just fuckin’ get to work. If this is all they called us in for I’m gonna be pissed.” Jeremy gave Ryan a reassuring smile and shouldered past him, trying to make his way through the crowd that was steadily dispersing. Ryan followed him, and together they made their way around people and desks and out of the central room, walking down an all too familiar hallway. Within seconds they made it to the door of their handlers office, and knocked on the glass pane. 

“Come in!” A familiar feminine voice said. Ryan opened the door and shuffled into the dimly lit, horribly cluttered office. Jeremy came in and stood right beside him. 

“Ah, Battle Buddies! I have your new mission file for you. Are you ready for your debriefing?”


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> fuck yeah, second chapter. I'm actually doing it boys. Sorry it took so long, school and stress is a bitch. Also, sorry for any mistakes. It's late.

Their handler threw two files on her desk in front of them. Ryan gingerly picked his up and thumbed through it.

 

“Battle Buddies, this is a mission you will be familiar in. You will need to infiltrate the headquarters of the target. He has blackmail over one of the few major politicians we protect, so you will need to take him out and retrieve the files containing the blackmail material. You may eliminate as many as you need to, as this is not a stealth mission. We only ask that you don’t blow down the front door, this time.” She gave them a smile as they both turned a bit sheepish. “You will be transported to the targets headquarters in Russia tomorrow morning. For now, return to your living quarters and rest up.

Be sure to be at the hangar by 8 am.” She dismissed the two and they left with their files, Jeremy giving the woman a quick two-finger salute before being lead out by Ryan. 

 

The walk back out into the central room was short, and they had almost made it to the main door before a voice stopped them. 

 

“Agent Dooley, Agent Haywood!” 

 

They turned to see Eric Davidson stalking towards them. He had a sly smile on his face as he stopped in front of Ryan. Davidson looked him up and down. 

 

“Well! You two must be the Battle Buddies, eh?” His sly smile turned into a flashy grin. Jeremy immediately wanted to punch it off his goddamn face. “You two might as well be the most famous pair here at the agency. I look forward to seeing just what you two are capable of!” Davidson had a look in his eyes, one Ryan very much didn’t want to know the meaning of. Nothing more was said, Davidson just turned on a heel and left. Ryan and Jeremy stood there for a second, almost stunned. The man showed up and left so fast, it was like conversational whiplash. Though the two shrugged it off and took the few steps needed to make it to the main door. 

 

“I swear, he just has such a punchable face,” Jeremy muttered as soon as they were outside. 

 

“I know. I don’t trust him.” 

 

Jeremy snorted. “I don’t trust the guy as far as I can throw him, either. He’s… creepy? I don’t know. There’s something off about him either way, with the way he talks and  looks at everyone.” 

 

“Yeah. It’s like he’s sizing us up or something. He’s probably got some bullshit plan underneath everything. We should really be careful around him.” 

 

Jeremy nodded slowly. “I agree. But for now, can we just go get breakfast or something? These Cheezits are disgustingly stale and I know we don’t have anything back home to cook.” 

 

“Actual breakfast and then to the grocery store. We can head back home after that, unless you had somewhere else you wanted to go today?” Ryan side eyed his partner, leading them both on the barren path back to the housing units. A poor dried up plant crunched under his boot.

 

“Pfff hell no. I just want to go back to sleep until we have to leave again. I am  _ seriously _ exhausted.” Jeremy ran a hand down his face, stifling a yawn. Ryan chuckled. 

 

“I don’t blame you. Camping out in bum fuck Africa, running from the local wildlife and a small militia, all the while literally melting from the heat, can really take a lot out of someone.” 

 

“ _ God _ don’t remind me,” Jeremy groaned. “That mission sucked. A lot. And it was all for some shitty stolen equipment.” 

 

"As how it is working for a dirty government agency." 

 

Jeremy sighed and Ryan bumped him. 

 

"Sometimes I regret working here." 

 

"But then you never would've met me!" 

 

"Ehhhh," Jeremy shrugged. "Almost would've been worth it. 

 

Ryan tried to look genuinely offended. Jeremy smiled. 

 

"I'm just kidding, pal. You know I'd rather take any dangerous situation they threw us into over not hanging out with you." 

 

Ryan tried his best not to blush. "Yeah. Same here." 

 

Thank god they had reached the parking garage behind the housing unit where all personal vehicles were kept. Ryan happily ducked into the darkness, successfully hiding his face as he looked for his car. He passed Jeremy's purple and orange monstrosity parked in the corner. Jeremy asked if they could just take his instead, but just looking at the orange flames painted over the deep purple hood immediately made Ryan say no. They wasted no more time in finding Ryan’s shitty Subaru, unlocking the doors and popping the trunk. They stripped themselves of their work gear and piled it into the trunk before climbing in the car, starting it up, and pulling out of the parking garage. 

 

The short ride to the gate was made in silence, the gravel crunching under the tires as Ryan came to a complete stop at the red and white arm blocking the way. He turned to the man in the booth, waiting for him to be cleared. The man leaned out of the small window, eyeing Ryan from behind his sunglasses. This carried on for an awkward moment. 

 

“So, where you two headed?” He finally asked. 

 

“Just a grocery run.” Ryan supplied, giving a thorny smile. The man still eyed him. 

 

“Mmmmmmk.” Finally, the man leaned back into his booth and pressed a button. The arm lifted, granting Ryan passage. Without a word, he drove forward and followed the desert road. 

 

“Why is everyone who works here such a fuckin creep?” Jeremy asked, his head leaning back against the seat. 

 

“I’m not a creep,” Ryan said, matter-of-factly. 

 

“Says the one who picked up a skull and made it talk at me.” 

 

“Hey! You did it too!” 

 

“And that just furthers my point, Ry.”

 

Ryan just grumbled something Jeremy couldn’t hear that just made him grin. He glanced over at his partner, whose eyes were focused on the road. 

“Don’t worry about it. You’re a good sort of creep.” 

“That’s almost worse.” 

“How?” Jeremy exclaimed. Ryan shrugged. 

 

“I don’t know, it just is.” 

“Whatever. I’m done trying to compliment you.” 

“But Jerrreeemy-” Ryan drew out. Jeremy hunched over towards the window, ignoring him. Ryan laughed. 

“Fine, go ahead and pout because I rejected your compliment. See if I care.” 

Jeremy continued to pout. Ryan gave up. It didn’t take long for Jeremy to come back, and the rest of the ride was filled with simple chatter and shitty songs on the radio. When they finally made it into town, Ryan pulled into the first fast food joint he saw. Cruising into the drive-thru, he asked Jeremy what he wanted. 

“The greasiest fucking breakfast sandwich they have.” 

“You’re disgusting.” 

Ryan ordered their food and waited, going through the line relatively swiftly. He debated stopping in a parking space to give them time to eat, but Jeremy told him to just keep driving. Once he was handed his food, Jeremy tore into his sandwich like a ravenous beast, wrapper be damned. He almost bit into it too as he shoved as much sausage and croissant into his mouth as possible. Ryan side eyed him with absolute horror, gingerly plucking a hashbrown bite out of the bag and popping into his mouth.  

They ate in silence until Jeremy ran out of sandwich, and thought it’d be a good idea to start tossing hashbrown bites at Ryan. Ryan complained and told him to knock it off, but eventually dissolved into a fit of chuckles as he tried to catch one in his mouth and it just ended up venturing down his shirt. He picked it up from his lap and tossed it back to Jeremy, who swatted it out of the air and let it rest in the footwell. They didn’t have any more time to mess about, as Ryan finally pulled into the parking lot of the local grocery store. 

With full bellies, the boys slid out of the car and sidled up to the front door, Jeremy stretching along the way. Ryan grabbed a cart - one with a particularly squeaky wheel - and steered it into the first aisle he saw.

Jeremy trailed beside him, plucking random items off the shelf and placing them into the cart. Every now and then Ryan would shoot him a pointed glance and Jeremy would ask what was wrong with what he grabbed, before sighing in defeat and putting whatever it was back. Otherwise, Ryan had no qualms about whatever was placed in the cart. It was coming out of both of their paychecks, either way. They made their way through the aisles that way, the sometimes back and forth again sliding into familiar, playful banter. 

Ryan mainly manned the cart, except for the few times he’d wordlessly walk over to grab something he wanted. Eventually Jeremy took the cart from him, following behind Ryan as he lead him throughout the grocery store. Ryan made sure to grab things he knew they needed and that they’d both eat, a list already well known in his head. He’s been with Jeremy long enough to know what he liked and disliked. Ryan was so wrapped up in his own head, making sure he grabbed the right things that he didn’t even realize they’d made it to the soda aisle. They’d end up there inevitably, but usually, Ryan was more aware whenever they’d arrive. Without a word, Ryan went to get his diet coke while Jeremy went to get his Red Bull. They both piled in their respective beverages and continued on their way. 

After what seemed like quite a while, they were finally ready to check out. Which, unfortunately, turned into an absolute nightmare. There were only 3 open registers and very long lines. The self-checkout machines were down due to renovation or some bullshit, providing no escape for the two. So they waited in line like good people, Jeremy leaning against the cart as he slowly inched it forward, and Ryan shuffling right alongside him. After what felt like too damn long, they finally made it to the register and from there checking out was a breeze. They left the store, loaded the car without a sweat, and took off back towards the agency’s base. 

Getting the groceries into their unit was a hassle like it always is. They had to prop the main door open and take the trips to the parking garage and back. But the two were efficient as a team and got it done in no time. Jeremy retreated to his bedroom with a promise from Ryan that he’d wake him up when it was time for dinner, which left Ryan alone to put the groceries away. In the quiet of their home, Ryan let his mind wander. The day was oddly domestic, compared to what they do for work. It was rare that they just had a day to go out and do mundane things like grocery shopping. Ryan caught himself wishing they had the opportunity to do mundane things more often. 

But little did he know it would be a long while before they could be domestic again.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first multi-chapter fic, so please go easy on me. I'm new to this and to ao3 in general, so really, please don't tear me apart.


End file.
